


Wish

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang, FanFiction Cover, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <i>“I wish I’d never laid eyes on this damn place!”</i> Blind and miserable, Lionel doesn't think anything of his wish. When Anya grants it however, he finds himself in a very different reality where others have paid the price for his salvation. Lionel desperately tries to convince Anya to put things back but she can't easily be persuaded. It seems his only chance lies with Chloe Sullivan, if he can convince her that he isn't insane, and that it is in all their best interests for her to undo what he and Anya have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

>  Set during early season two Smallville and late season six of Buffy

**Title:** Wish  
 **Fandom:** Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Lionel Luthor, Anya Jenkins, Chloe Sullivan, also features Martha Kent, Lana Lang, Aunt Nell, Clark Kent  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Word Count:** 15,396  
 **Prompt:**  For the [](http://cwbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cwbigbang**](http://cwbigbang.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** _“I wish I’d never laid eyes on this damn place!”_  Blind and miserable, Lionel doesn't think anything of his wish. When Anya grants it however, he finds himself in a very different reality where others have paid the price for his salvation. Lionel desperately tries to convince Anya to put things back but she can't easily be persuaded. It seems his only chance lies with Chloe Sullivan, if he can convince her that he isn't insane, and that it is in all their best interests for her to undo what he and Anya have done.  
 **Notes:**  Set during early season two Smallville and late season six of Buffy  
 **Warnings:** Mentions implied domestic abuse  
 **Artist:**  [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)   
Read at: [A03](http://archiveofourown.org/works/325845) // [FF.net ](http://meridian-rose.livejournal.com/url)  
Part one [DW ](http://meridian-rose.dreamwidth.org/222531.html)// [LJ](http://meridian-rose.livejournal.com/232764.html)   
Part two [DW ](http://meridian-rose.dreamwidth.org/222852.html)//[ LJ](http://meridian-rose.livejournal.com/233211.html)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-WISH.jpg)   



End file.
